


boring

by Sonny



Series: WORD : GAMES (Redux) [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny





	boring

 

**Word** **is... BORING**

**~ &~&~&~**

  
Brian was attempting to prolong his time inside the bathroom for an extended moment or two. When he had come back to the loft after work, Justin had been here. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. The noise level was still atrocious and making Brian's head pound. Rare since the _thumpa-thumpa_ of Babylon often became like a lullaby to him every night. 

Who was that light-skinned black girlfriend of Justin's?--Darlene?--no, uhm, Donna?--wait, wait... Daph-Daphne. She and a group of five college friends were "hanging out" in Brian's living room, admiring all the expensive and modern furnishings, the material things that most dorm rooms didn't contain until the degree-ed career was achieved. Also, it clued them in to where Brian was in society; not rich, but comfortably decadent. 

_God_ ... Brian rubbed over his face. He had never felt more like Jack Kinney than he had twenty seconds ago. He had walked into the loft and had seen two twenty-something males casing his entertainment unit, checking out his plasma screen and DVD collection. Brian had pulled Justin aside, off the kitchen, and proceeded to-- _in no uncertain terms_ \--read him the riot act, saying there would now be a "new rule". Justin couldn't have more than one friend over, at least without Brian's knowledge. And maybe his presence, if he so deemed it necessary. He told Justin to wrap things up, to leave and to go do their "pow-wowing" somewhere else. 

_Christ_ ... Brian had even said _**"--and you and your little playmates better be gone before I get out of the bathroom."** _

_Jesus_ ... had he really made one of those comical _**so there!** _ parental threats? 

Brian could still remember the snickers and chuckles as he stormed into the bedroom, on his way to the bathroom. Justin's friends ribbing him for having a second "father". Then came the jokes and teases about "Daddies" and "DILFs", which became like a dull vibration in Brian's head as he shut the door on their mumbled noises.

At this time, Brian had opened the door slightly, to listen in on their progress to exit the loft. He could hear _tsk-tsking_ and some groaning coming from the whole group as they went through a short list of where else they could hang and waste precious time. They decided on some swanky, middle-class coffeehouse off campus; amateur poetry readings and acoustic musicians played there nightly. It was certainly better than where they were, though most of them were strapped for cash. 

Someone taunted Justin to ask his "Dad" for his "allowance"... 

_**"--give him a moment or two--JT might have to do 'service' for ill gotten gains..."** _

**JT?** _Oh dear God..._

Brian inwardly groaned. Rage had not only haunted him, but Justin, as well. _Niiiiiiice._ As he washed his hands, he walked out of the bathroom, starting to take off his suit jacket. There were sounds of people getting up to leave, car keys jangling and the metal door sliding open. The March of the Gen X was commencing. Brian was halfway out of the jacket when he could see the outline of someone running back into the loft, coming toward the bedroom. 

"... man, Justin... when did Brian Kinney become so  **boring** ?..." Daphne remarked with a soft giggle under her breath. 

Justin laughed off the comment, climbing the two steps with his head still twisted around on a deep chuckle. "I know. Right?" He paused in his tracks once he saw Brian standing there, having possibly heard _every_ word. Justin had only returned to pick up his scarf laying on the rumpled bed linens. "... _heyyyyy_ ..." He wound the knitted material around his neck, tucking it under the collar of his orange down-feathered vest. He zipped up the open lapels, hands shoved into his pockets. 

"No curfew tonight, Son." Brian muttered out scathingly. "Stay out as late as you want." He shrugged both shoulders, turning to his night stand to open a drawer. "I wouldn't wanna bore you to death." Brian shoved the drawer closed once he had put his cuff links inside. 

"Sorry." Justin was getting good at _empty_ apologies. 

"Yeah, thanks. I'm hearing that a lot from you lately." 

Justin decided to change the subject, tucking his hands inside his back pockets. "You staying in again--to work?" He bit the inside of his cheek, rubbing his tongue along the soreness. 

"I may or may not--depends." Brian started unbuttoning his shirt, then untucking the hem. 

Justin slowly nodded his head, taking the hint to leave since Brian was using evasive words to what exactly his plans would be. "I'll call if I'm stayin' over at Daphne's." He became unnerved by Brian's swift glance at him, then the intense glaring. "--is it okay if I go now?" _People_ were waiting on him. 

"Don't let me stop you from going." Brian turned his back as he watched Justin bolt. Then he raised his chin to belt out, " _**DON'T--!** _ " Too late as the metal door was slammed shut. A few of his delicate wine glasses and expensive ceramics clanged by the force of the paneling closing. "... _slam the door_ ." 

Hanging his head, Brian moved back to his night stand, swiping up his cell phone. He yanked his tie crooked as he pushed one button. 

_**"Hey!"** _ _**  
** _ _**"What's up?"** _ _**  
** _ _**"Wanna go out tonight?"** _ _**  
** _ _**"Where? Babylon?"** _ _**  
** _ _**"No."** _ _**  
** _ _**"Woody's?"** _ _**  
** _ _**"Nope."** _

Brian sat down on the bed, kicking off his shoes, then swung his legs up onto the mattress to lay back against the pillows. He arched one arm over his head. 

_**"--one more guess an' if you're wrong, dinner is on you."** _ _**  
** _ _**"Gosh, you sound exhausted. Did you sleep well last night?"** _ _**  
** _ _**"--eh, I tossed and turned--four hours, tops... maybe."** _ _**  
** _ _**"--over a client, I bet."** _

Brian started to grin, slightly touched by the instant concern he could hear in the tone. 

_**"Oh, Mikey, you know me so well."** _ _**  
** _ _**"Oh!--I know what you need."** _

Brian was laughing at Michael's excitement over the simplest of things. 

_**"You do?"** _ _**  
** _ _**"You haven't had a good dose of 'Mikey' time."** _ _**  
** _ _**"No--no, I haven't."** _ _**  
** _ _**"Well, do I still have one more guess?"** _ _**  
** _ _**"Yeah--yup, you do. But go ahead and say it. You already know."** _ _**  
** _ _**"--and I'll still pay for dinner, but you pick the movie."** _

Brian brought down his arm, laying it across his chest. He started rubbing at his bare skin beneath his shirt and tank-t. 

_**"I was thinking of staying in ; take-out, plenty of pot, DVDs..." (... and me)** _ _**  
** _ _**"mmm..."** _ _**  
** _ _**"What's wrong?"** _ _**  
** _ _**"Let me wait to see what you'll be wearing before I make my decision."** _ _**  
** _ _**"Wha--? What does that mean?"** _ _**  
** _ _**"hmm... the way you look--the way clothes wear you, I don't know... if you're too gorgeous, I'd like to keep you for myself."** _

Brian's heart started to beat rapidly, his breathing labored. 

_**"--ahhhh... ulterior motives. Off to fill in your 'Fantasies with Brian' checklist."** _ _**  
** _ _**"At least I can say that you'd certainly never bore me..."** _

Brian almost shed tears from the simple comment.   
_**  
** _ _**"Get your cute ass over here before we're too old to enjoy a night out."** _ Brian was about to hang up when he thought of something else. _**"Oh--and wear those black jeans I bought you last year."** _ He hung up before Michael had a chance to refuse or make a self-deprecating comment. Brian got up off the bed, moving to his closets. He opened the two large panels, staring and looking through his choices. He tapped a finger on his chin. _"--what to wear, what to wear--what does a Girl wear to impress her Guy?"_

About twenty-two minutes later, Brian was barely ready when Michael finally arrived. That was pretty normal, especially for someone as attuned to their looks and body as Brian had been for years. 

In fact, Brian met Michael at the door, clad only in a towel. A short, smaller towel not meant to be wrapped about the waist. "Well?" He pirouetted for Michael as if he were wearing a beautiful ball gown. 

Michael shook his head, muttering under the hard swallow of his throat, " _\--asshole._ "   


**~*~the end**

  



End file.
